robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Creepypasta Wiki
Welcome to Roblox Creepypasta Wiki Hello, and welcome to the ROBLOX Creepypasta website, where your ROBLOX creepypastas can be created here. Pages are free to edit, but please no spam. I'm not here much to edit this page, but I can assure you that someone will take care of this place. Mario Mayo (talk) 23:14, October 30, 2014 (UTC) 5 Rules of This Wiki 1. Absolutely no spam! 2. When creating a story, please make it believable. 3. Save your stories that you create just incase this wiki is bombed by vandalism 4. Refer to some of the rules at the real Creepypasta Wiki. 5. Be creative, don't make a story that is full of clichés. To Create a Story... Go to the top of the screen and press the "Contribute" Tab. Then Right after that press "Add to Page" not "Edit this page". NOTE So, I will be limiting this front page to ME ONLY, and maybe someone else. I feel like the wikia I created is being manipulated in some way, but to those who are keeping it up, good job! Feel free to create any story here (Rules are at the Top) Mario Mayo (talk) 23:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) CreepyPasta Of The Month: The Guest Of Roblox: Okay this is my first ever creepypasta so be kind. Hello my name is Earl AKA zombkid. I was on roblox for quite a long time playing zombie survival games or tycoons. Pretty much anything that interested me such as The Greenwood Town. Robloxity and other stuff like that. And today I decided to play some greenwood town. All was fine after a while until I decided to become SWAT after being sick of slaughtering the police. But when i joined every one got the name Guest 666. Now me being my age back then (10) and having been on the internet and stuff for a while this creeped me the heck out. However I expected it to be some stupid hacker. So I quit in-case he does some more stuff and came back later. I decided to become a hit-man however this time there was only one Guest 666 right in front of me then everyone in chat kept saying DIE EARL DIE. Then the server shut down. I messaged (after adding him) the author (Floppa98) about the guest in case he put it in there for a laugh. He responded saying. I have no idea what you are talking about seems like a prank though. And after the response I decided to stay away from it for a while. And when I came back it was all normal so after hours of playing i started to play a different game And i saw everyone was Guest 666 even me. And then I heard loads of screaming and what appeared to be a knife slashing. Then the game shut down and my roblox completely turned off So I turned it back on and every place was called Look out Earl. Guest is coming and the roblox sign turned into The Guest Of Roblox in a red bloody font. I woke up today with the words Guest 666 cut into my arm. I went to my parents about it. Finding them dead with a man dressed up as a roblox guest standing there. He chased me until i managed to get out to the neighbours where they called the police. The man disappeared leaving the severed hands of my parents at the door. To this day I see him in the corner of my eye. In my bed at night. Telling me every sick detail about my parents. He is the guest of roblox. He is the satan of hell. He is the reason why this will be the last thing I post on the internet.... Top 5 Members: Top 1: Csskitty (Wiki Security) http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Csskitty Joined: JULY 26, 2014 First Creepypasta: http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Don%27t_Join Top 2: CreepypastaWriter26 (Top Story Writer) http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:CreepypastaWriter26 Joined: OCTOBER 18, 2014 First Creepypasta: http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/XxDarkxX Top 3: Mario1999562 (Creator of Wiki) http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mario1999562 Joined: JULY 4, 2011 First Creepypasta: None Top 4: Respawnables User:Taskmaster http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Respawnables_User:Taskmaster Joined: OCTOBER 26 2014 or OCTOBER 27 2014 (I cant see his date when he joined) First Creepypasta: http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Friend_the_Monster Top 5: DastardlyMyther http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:DastardlyMyther Joined: JUNE 30, 2014 First Creepypasta: http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Guest_Of_Roblox Category:Roblox Category:Creepypasta Category:Shock Endings